Angels
IRL The concept of angels and celestial beings is seen across every single human culture. The mainstream view of angels originates from Christianity because it's a major religion. Many books/games/shows portray angels as twofaced Lawful Goods. This is usually due to plot twists or due to the very nature of Christianity and its variants. It's like a doughnut squeezed full of liquefied durian. Some people find it pleasant because they have ageusia. In Baolynn Incubus/oucubus/succubus; (m/n/f) names for any demonic, angelic, or nephalic type. Regardless of their type, their appearance will still be mixed with their totem, their race, and their type (claw/wing/both). Angel offspring are called cherubs. To become an angel, you have to have high karma when you die and for your body to be infected with Tol-grun's disease. You can become a demon by self-corruption. There are three different types of angels: * Silverwing: An archangel; an angel higher in rank. They wear golden circlets on their head to denote their rank. * Whitewing: A typical angel with white feathered wings and skin of their birth race. Angel skin is thick, soft, hide-like, and able to resist inhumanly low temperatures. * Whiteclaw: A risen demon with bat-like wings that begin to grow white feathers, skin that's turning back to their birth race, shrinking horns unless their birth race has one, shrinking tail unless their birth race has one, and scleras that are turning to their birth race's color. These are the terms that I created to stray away from the "sinners and saints" mentality. They're used in the Underworld, though Overworlders tend not to gravitate towards these. A seraphim isn't a type specific to any of the three, but it's the rare state of having three sets of wings. The only known way to inherit the trait is by a parent. Any demonic or angelic type may be a seraphim. Example: A demonic seraphim or an angelic seraphim. Nephalic seraphim have never occurred, except once. Whitewing/claw irises go by a similar system as the demons, but the opposite. The only name I can think of for them is the Seven Beneficial Virtues. * Peace represents competence, safety, calmness, and understanding. Peace angels have red eyes. * Balance represents trust, selflessness, patience, and sharing. Balance angels have orange eyes. * Courage represents optimism, modesty, politeness, and hope. Courage angels have yellow eyes. * Generosity represents self-control, kindness, charity, and protectiveness. Generosity angels have green eyes. * Wisdom represents awareness, willingness, hope, and a hard working nature. Wisdom angels have blue eyes. * Respect represents happiness, relaxation, positive guided ambition, and determination. Respect angels have purple eyes. * Love represents healthy obsessions, logic, enlightenment, and honesty. Love angels have pink eyes. Stereotypes Some view them as bastards of lies, while others view them as symbols of hope. The only types of angels that actually help mortals are courage and balance. Notable Examples * ... History & Culture Angels are ruled by the light elven god Tollak. As he is not always around, he forged The Sacred Council to rule and protect Jeozamar in his stead. The council consists of two of each angelic type, each of the fourteen members are given a special golden circlet called a halo, the title of archangel/silverwing, and as much power as a demigod. They're supposed to serve for life, but archangels being fired, resigning, or dying do occur. The Grigori are a class of whitewings one rank below The Sacred Council. They serve as guardians to any mortals that require or request their presence. Trivia * Determined people know when to stop, stubborn people don't.